hunger_gamepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Katniss Everdeen
'''Katniss "Mellark" Everdeen '''is the primary protagonist of The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay. She was a District Twelve tribute for the 74th Hunger Games, becoming the first person to actively defy the Capitol. She was later reaped for the Third Quarter Quell, and went on to serve as a symbol for the people of Panem to rally behind under the guise of the Mockingjay. Biography Katniss was born to miner Mr. Everdeen, and Mrs. Everdeen, where she grew up within the wired fences of ]] 12, specefically the Seam, where she learned how to hunt outside the District barriers and sell her kills in the Hob. Eventually, her parents had another child, a little girl names Primrose, whom Katniss gradually grew very close to. Her father's adrupt death during a mining accident brought her and Prim closer together, but devastated the family, especially Katniss' mother. As a result, their relationship began to grow distant, due to her not being able to cope with her husband's loss. At some point during Prim's youth, Katniss bought her a goat which was later affectionally named by Prim as "Lady", aware of her little sister's affinity for animals. As Katniss used her father's teachings to continue to hunt in the woods outside District 12 using his bow and arrow, she met Gale Hawthorne. Being two years older than Katniss, the two developed a teasing relationship, but also grew close due to their shared need to provide for their families. Gale teasingly dubbed Katniss as "Catnip", after a miscommunication over her true name. At some point, the everdeens additionally came into possession of a tabby cat named Buttercup. On one rainy day, Katniss struggled to find any food for her family, having been unable to score a kill, and resorted to begging and foraging through trash. Eventually, she was given a loaf of bread by Peeta Mellark out of pity, and from that point onwards, she would recognize him as "the boy with the bread". 74th Hunger Games At the age of sixteen, Katniss was acting as the main source of food and supplies for her family, with her mother mostly unresponsive and still heavily affected by her father's death. Her relationship with Gale and bloomed into a real friendship, though she was more or less unaware of his feelings for her. On the days leading up to the reaping for the 74th annual hunger games, Katniss helped to comfort her sister with her anxiety over getting picked, as she was eligible for the first time at the age of twelve. As in other years, she also signed up for tesserae along with Gale, to help out with her family. On the day of the reaping, Katniss helped prepare her sister's dress, and wore one of her mother's blue dresses herself. On the way to the town square, she met with her school friend Madge Undersee and Gale, while escorting her sister. To Katniss' shock, Prim's name was drawn from the reaping bowl, prompting Katniss to volunteer and take her place through strangled shouts. As Katniss took the stage as tribute, she was given the District 12 salute in respect for her actions. To her additional bewilderment, the next tribute to be reaped was none other than Peeta Mellark. Katniss was allowed to say goodbye to her family and loved ones in the Justice Building, with her first guest being Gale, who reassured her chances for survival against the other tributes. She gave a tearful farewell to her mother and sister, promising Prim that she would survive and hugging her mother. Her third guest, Mayor Undersee, gave her several cookies and the mockingjay pin that once belonged to Maysilee Donner, a childhood friend of her mothers who had perished in the games, although Katniss, at the time, was unaware of its significance. Both Katniss and Peeta were escorted by Capitol citizen Effie Trinket to the train, where they would be taken to The Capitol. Katniss was enraged at their supposed "mentor" Haymitch Abernathy's drunken stupor, and initially did not acknowledge Peeta, thinking only of her mother and sister. Peeta and Katnis are taken to the train station, and are swarmed with camera's in their faces; the train of which would transport them to the Capitol along with Effie and Haymitch. Once inside, they watched the other twenty two tribute reapings, with Cato from District 2, Foxface from District 5, the District 10 male, and Rue from District 11 standing out the most to her, and of course her own reaping. She and Peeta then joined Effie for dinner, the latter of which was offended by their disrespect for Haynitch, prompting her to flee the room after he vomits all over .]] the carpet. Katniss helped Peeta drag him back to his compartment, and dumped him into the shower, grateful after Peeta takes over. That night, Katniss continued to worry over Prim and her mother, haunted by the good memories of her past. In the dining room, Peeta and Haymitch were waiting for her. Katniss became angry after Haymitch made the sarcastic remark that they should "stay alive" instead of offering them some legitimate advice, so Katniss stabbed at the table between Haymitch's fingers with a knife. Haymitch, questioning them on their skills, asked Katniss about her apparent skill with knives, so she threw one into the seam of the wall, making her look better than she was. Soon afterwards they finally arrived in the Capitol, and both Katniss and Peeta were awe stricken. Katniss was, however, sickened by the waving Capitol citizens, knowing they were only excited to watch her die on television. for the first time.]]Once in the Capitol, Katniss was immediately flanked by her Prep Team, consisting of Flavius, Venia, and Octavia, who washed and shaved her naked body, causing her discomfort. She then meets her personal stylist Cinna, and the two discuss her opening chariot costume. Katniss was at first wary of him, but began to note his unique and simple appearance compared to other Capitol citizens, and she slowly warmed up to him. To her suprise, Cinna suggested a less intricate and more subtle costume designed to be a homage to her home district. Cinna dresses Katniss in a completely black jumpsuit, with matching boots and headpieces that resemble fire. The jumpsuit, meant to mimic coal, covers up most of Katniss' body, and Cinna then gave her a button which he intructs her to press when she feels ready. During the chariot rides, Katniss is at first hesitant to hold hands with Peeta, but eventually agrees. When she and Peeta activated their costumes, a long cape of fire spread out behind them, thus earning Katniss the nickname "girl on fire", and cementing her respect among many of the Capitol citizens, as she earns various cheers and appraise. Katniss is distrusting of President Snow, when he makes his speach in the Capitol Square, and looks upon him in person for the first time. After the chariot rides come to a close, Katniss and Peeta are congradulated by their prep teams, Effie and Cinna, all of whom are ecstatic about their overwhelming sucess in catching the eye of the Capitol. Afterwards, they head towards their District Headquarters. There, Katniss, to her horror, recognizes one of the Avoxes, a younger girl named Lavinia, which she and Gale had whitnessed being taken by a Capitol hovercraft while hunting in the woods. She is guilt stricken for not having done anything, and blames herself for the girl's capture. During dinner, Katniss meets her eyes, but is unable to say anything. Katniss also becomes angry after Peeta begins to talk her up in front of Haymitch, commenting on her superior skills whith a bow and arrow. To combat his compliment, she tries to comment on Peeta's strength, accidentally hitting a soft spot within Peeta, who believes that he has no shot of surviving the games next to Katniss. Haymitch takes the two down to training the next day, with the number "12" pinned to their backs, only to discover that they are the last tributes to arrive in the training center. They are additionally the only tributes to be wearing the same outfit, making them stick out. After Atala explains the rules of training exersizes, Katniss and Peeta head to the knot tying station, eventually mastering a trap. Katniss is slightly annoyed by Peeta's skill with painting and the praise from the teacher at the camoflauge station. They both make sure to steer clear of archery or weightlifting, as to appear mediocre; per Haymitch's instructions. At lunch time, Katniss and Peeta sit together, with Peeta talking about the different district breads, however Katniss is far less effective at creating conversation than he is. On the second day of training, while at the spear throwing station, Katniss and Peeta become aware that they are being watched by the smallest tribute, which makes Katniss think of Prim. On the final and third day of training, the tributes are called in for their private sessions with the Gamemakers. Because District 12 goes last, after Peeta's turn, Katniss is the last tribute to go in. She crosses to the archery station and shoots at the knife target dummy, but misses by a few inches on her first try, loosing the attention of the gamemakers. However, she nails it directly through the heart on her next try, however this goes unnoticed, causing Katniss to become angry at shoot an arrow up at the Gamemakers, skewering an apple to the wall and causing Plutarch Heavensbee to fall backwards into a punch bowl. She then leaves the room in a huff, sarcastically thanking them for their "consideration". Afterwards, Effie is furious over Katniss' actions, while they worry over the training scores. However, Katniss ends up earning an eleven, the highest score out of all the other twenty three tributes, having obviously impressed the gamemakers and Seneca Crane enough to award her such a number. For the tribute interviews, Cinna selects a diamond encrusted dress, that sprarkles whenever she moves, resembling an open flame. Katniss is at first aprehensive and nervous about her interview, but Caesar Flickerman helps her warm up, asking her various questions about her dress. Katniss earns more points with the crowd after she twirls in it, causing the seam of her dress to light up like fire, wowing the audience. Katniss then admits to Caesar that she told Prim that she would win for her, after Caesar asks her a personal question about her family. The .]]question causes Katniss to tense up, but she answers politely, before the buzzer goes off, signaling the end of the interview. Katniss is angered and conflicted after Peeta claims during his interview that he "loves" Katniss, and upon arriving back at their headquarters, she pushes him into a vase, causing him to cut open his hands, emotionally confused. Katniss is unable to sleep the night before the games, and joins Peeta outside their quarters on a terrace overlooking the Capitol. She apologizes for shoving him, and the two talk about their families and the sick reality of their situation. She feels guilty after Peeta claims that he doesn't want the games to change who he is as a person, knowing that she made a pact to win for Prim and survive the games at all costs. In the morning, Cinna prepares Katniss for the Hovercraft which will transort her into the catacombs underneath the arena itself. Once it appears and she boards it, a woman in a white coat injects a tracker into her forearm. She eats breakfast before the hovercraft arrives in the arena, and she and Cinna are directed into her launch room. She showers, brushes her teeth and prepares herself, while Cinna slips on her tribute uniform, consisting of a simple black jacket and tan trousers with boots. Cinna gives her the Mockingjay pin Madge gave her, pinning it to her shirt. Katniss, horrified and nervous, sits with Cinna until she is directed into her launch tube, which slowly rises up through the ground, taking her to the arena. After being lifted into the arena on her pedestal, Katniss notices Peeta shaking his head at her, five tributes to her right, and is momentarily confused. She ponders over whether to grab the bow located near the cornucopia or head for the woods, like Haymitch instructed. When the gong rings and the games begin, Katniss manages to get a square sheet of plastic and then heads for an orange backpack, only to fight over it with the boy from District 9. However, he ends up coughing blood into her face after Clove, the female tribute from District 2, sticks him with a knife in the back. However, Katniss manages to escape the bloodbath after she blocks Clove's knife with her backpack, and runs into the woods. After finding temorary refuge, she examines her backpack, finding an empty flask of water, a thin black sleeping bag, crackers, dried beef strips, a bottle of iodine, wooden matches, and a pair of sunglasses. Subsiding her hunger with some tree bark, Katniss decides to rest in a tree for the night, tying herself to the trunk with the coil of wire. During the anthem broadcasting the faces of the dead that night, Katniss is suprised to see that the District 4 male has been killed in the bloodbath. She is relieved to learn that Peeta has survived, wanting him to win if she would die. After she dozes off, she notices the camp fire started by the District 8 Female, and is angry at her cluelessness, knowing that the fire will attract other tributes, namely the careers. Katniss hears her agonizing scream when the careers find and emaciate her, and is shocked when she realizes that Peeta is with the careers. After he goes back to finish off the District 8 girl, Katniss overhears the careers arguing over Peeta's survival. They leave before they can spot Katniss, hidden up in the tree. Katniss hops down to ground level, sees the Capitol hovercraft lifting the District 8 girl out of the arena, and continues on, before flashing the cameras a smile to confuse viewers. Katniss then begins to hunt, managing to kill a single rabbit. Walking in the opposite direction of the careers, Katniss begins to suffer from dehydration as the day wears on, and grows weak from fatigue. Wondering why Haymitch has not sent her anything, she is on the brink of passing out when she realizes that there must be water nearby, and finds a muddy pond, quenching her thirst. She manages to fill her flask, recover, and is better before the anthem that night. However, the gamemakers decide to send a giant wall of fire towards her, most likely to draw her near the other tributes. Releasing herself from her tree, she runs from the fire, barely managing to escape alive, but has her calf severly burnt in the process by a rogue fireball. She is then discovered by the careers, including Cato, Clove, Marvel, the District 4 female, Glimmer, and Peeta, who chase her into the woods, where she is forced to take refuge up a tree. Glimmer tries to shoot her with the bow from the cornucopia, but misses. Cato tries to climb up after her with his sword, but is too heavy, and Peeta convinces the careers to camp our around the tree for the night. Katniss is able to treat her burn after Haymitch sends her her first sponsor gift of burn medicine. While they are sleeping, Katniss notices Rue in the tree across from her own, who points her to a hanging tracker jacker nest a few meters away. After Rue vanishes, Katniss waits for the anthem to begin, and then begins to cut down the nest with her knife, getting stung several times around the neck. She manages to saw the nest off the branch, causing it to crash to the ground and the tracker jackers to attack the careers. In the chaos, Glimmer and the girl from District 4 are killed. Katniss, suffering hallucinations from the multiple stings she received, drops from the tree and takes the silver bow and arrow from Glimmer's corpse, which she notes is bursting green ooze, and completely unrecognizable, however this could have just been from the hallucinations. Disoriented, Peeta yells at her to run, while he holds off Cato. Katniss manages to run a certain distance before blacking out from the venom, and is taken to safe refuge by Rue while she is passed out. When she comes too, she recovers from her injuries, braids back her hair, and manages to kill another rabbit before setting off again, not realizing that she is being followed by Rue. After she sees her hiding behind a tree, she proposes an alliance, to which Rue agrees. Katniss treats a burn on Rue's arm with her medicine from Haymitch, and they share supplies and food for the time being, including groosling meat. Katniss takes the oppertunity with Rue to learn more about the strict governing of District 11. That night, they sleep together in Katniss' own sleeping bag in a tree. Rue tells Katniss that she was out for two days, and that Glimmer and the girl from district 4 were the only casualties. In the morning, Katniss and Rue formulate a plan to blow up the cornucopia supplies, with Rue acting as a distraction for the careers by lighting fires around the arena. Rue, recognizing Katniss' mockingjay pin, teaches her a four note tune so the two can communicate. Katniss gives Rue as much rations as she can and insists on giving her her sleeping bag. Before they part ways, Rue gives Katniss a hug, suprising her, and Katniss promises that they will be alright. .]] Katniss, taking her bow and arrows, locates the careers pyramid of supplies near the cornucopia, where the careers, not including Peeta, and the District 3 male have set up camp. After she sees Foxface manage to steal supplies from the stash in a "dance" like fashion, she realizes that the District 3 boy has re-burried the pedestal mines around the stack of supplies as a defense against other tributes. After the careers spot one of Rue's signal fires, Katniss eyes a suspended bag of apples hanging from a crate. She manages to shoot one of her arrows through it, causing the apples to fall to the ground and set off the mines, effectively destroying the supplies and sending Katniss hurling backwards from the imact. When she wakes back up, she cannot hear anything because of a ringing in her ears, but whitnesses Foxface return and find some more salvagable materials amoung the wreckage, before running away as the careers approach. She sees Cato kill the District 3 boy out of anger after they discover the destroyed supplies, while she is hidden behind a bush. Heading back to the water stream, Katniss washes her body, and recuperates from the blast, careful not to further injure her ear, and catches two fish, saving the second for Rue. Noticing that Rue's signal fires seem to have stopped, Katniss continues to their first meeting site, but Rue isn't there, so she instead waits it out in a tree. When she still does not make an appearance, Katniss begins to doubt her safety, but continues on to the spot where she agreed to light the third fire, leaving a few mint leaves behind just in case Rue does show up. When she arrives, Rue is still missing, and the fire has not been lit. Believing Rue to be stuck in hiding somewhere, Katniss goes looking for her. She eventually hears Rue screaming her name multiple times, and sprints towards her voice. The second she reaches Rue, who is trapped in one of the career's netted traps, Marvel throws a spear into Rue's body, punctering her abdomen. Enraged, Katniss shoots an arrow straight into Marvel's throat, bringing him down instantly. Cutting Rue free with her knife, Katniss holds her until she dies from her wound, singing "deep in the meadow", a song she used to sing to Prim, upon Rue's dying wish. Rue tells Katniss that she must win, before she dies. Angry and devastated over Rue's death, Katniss decorates her body with flowers to show the Capitol that Rue is more than just a part of their games. She then gives the District 12 respect sign to the camera's, before parting from Rue's body, leaving the spear in her stomach. She takes Marvel's supplies, including a bag of dried fruits, which she finds arrogant. Following Rue's death, Katniss receives bread from District 11 as a tolken of gratitude. With Marvel's death by her hands, Katniss begins to believe more in her own chances of winning the games, however she is broken over Rue's death, and unable to function, leaving a deep emotional scar. She even goes as far as to overcook her next meal, hoping the careers will be attracted to the smoke and confront her, but to no avail. After Claudius Templesmith makes the first arena announcement that two tributes may ]]be crowned victor at once if they are from the same district, Katniss calls out Peeta's name in realization, but quickly shuts herself up. Heading towards the river, she manages to follow a trail of blood which eventually lead to a severely injured and camoflauged Peeta in a mud bank. She lifts him out of the mud and washes his body in the river, tending to his wounded leg, where Cato struck it with his sword. Katniss then feeds him medicine and tries to treat the burn across his chest and the four tracker jacker stings all over his body. She is unable to get more than a few bits of dried fruit into him, even though he needs food. She is momentarily horrified when she sees Peeta's leg gash up close, but brings herself to her senses for Peeta's sake. They eventually are forced to move into a cave near the river shore so they are not so in the open, which Katniss covers in pine needles. She lays Peeta on the sleeping bag to rest, and kisses him on the lips after he tells her that if he gets any worse, to leave him. After Haymitch sends them a sponsor gift containing a broth of soup, she feeds it to Peeta, realizing that the soup was earned from her kissing him. She guards Peeta with her bow and arrow at her side for the night. In the morning, Katniss continues the romantic banter with him, and feeds him mashed berries. Katniss, again observing Peeta's wound, realizes that it has grown worse, and Peeta is beginning to contract blood poisoning. After Peeta asks for a story from Katniss, she tells him of how she came into possession of Prim's goat Lady. When Claudius Templesmith makes his second announcement, telling the remaining six tributes of a feast for something they need most at dawn, Peeta objects and Katniss is forced to poison Peeta's food using a vial of sleep medicine from Haymitch's next sponsor gift, causing Peeta to get knocked out, and allowing Katniss to attend the feast so she can bring back medicine for Peeta's leg and hopefuly spare his life for a little while longer. Katniss arrives at the cornucopia just before dawn, remaining hidden in the forest line, and sees the table containing four backpacks for the remaining tributes, containing vital supplies. Katniss is about to run for her bag when Foxface sprints from inside the cornucopia, grabbing her own pack and running back into the woods. Katniss almost shoots at her with her bow, but ultimately decides against it, angry at Foxface's clever move. As soon as Foxface is gone, with no sign of any of the other tributes, Katniss sprints towards her own bag, managing to grab it before getting ambushed by Clove, whose knife grazes her forehead. Katniss manages to shoot her in the arm, before Clove tackles her to the ground, bringing a knife to her neck. She then selects a second knife from her jacket, taunting Katniss about Peeta and Rue, preparing to cut Katniss's face before Thresh yanks her away, and dents her skull with a rock. Katniss, begging Thresh to end her own life quickly, ends up at his mercy after she tells him that she sang Rue to sleep, and he lets her live, drawing away Cato while she escapes back into the woods. As she escapes, Katniss sees Cato begging for Clove to stay with him, before her cannon goes off and she dies. Returning to Peeta safely and in possession of the medicine, Katniss is quick to treat it to Peeta's leg, . ]] despite his anger over her betrayal and risky decision. Seeing the cut from Clove's knife across her forehead, Peeta is instantly concerned and helps rubs some of the medicine on Katniss as well, despite her objections. As if an award for Katniss' efforts at romantic moments, both her and Peeta receive a large sponsoring complete with an entire coursed meal. While they eat inside the cave, a recovering Peeta tells Katniss how he always had fallen for her, every since he first saw her sing in school back in District 12, because all the birds stopped to listen. This of course makes Katniss feel slightly guilty over her feelings for him, and how she never even knew. That night, it storms outside and Katniss and Peeta see Thresh's face in the sky, presumably killed by Cato. Katniss is discouraged over his death, and respects him for saving her life. The next day, Katniss and Peeta go hunting for more food, but since Peeta's is so loud in the woods, Katniss tells him to go pick berries instead. Katniss, continuing on her own, is momentarily scared after she hears a cannon fire, but realizes that the cannon is for an emancipated Foxface, not Peeta. Putting together pieces of the puzzle, she explains to Peeta that Foxface had been following them the whole time they were hunting, .]]and had stolen a batch of nightlock that Peeta had collected. Together, they decide to head towards the cornucopia and confront the only remaining tribute besides them left, Cato. They arrive at the lake, and Katniss is forced to shoot Cato after she spots him running towards them, but the arrow bounces off his body, and she realizes that he wearing a protective mesh armor. Katniss is confused after he pushes past them without attacking, and realizes that he is being chased by a pack of wolf-like Muttations created by the Capitol. The three of them head towards the cornucopia to climb on top of it, and Katniss is forced to drag Peeta up, taking out several mutts with her few remaining arrows, and is horrified after she learns that the muttations were created from the DNA of the dead tributes. In the chaos, Cato grabs Peeta from begind and pulls him into a choke hold, leaving Katniss to aim her arrow at Cato. Peeta draws a red "X" on Cato's hand with blood so Katniss can shoot it, allowing Peeta to take the chance and push him over the side of the cornucopia. Katniss and Peeta then huddle together for the next few nights as Cato is mauled by the muttations, with Katniss using her last remaining arrow as a turniquette for Peeta's leg. Eventually, Katniss puts a savaged Cato out of his misery with a single shot to the head. Seemingly the victors, Katniss and Peeta hop down from the cornucopia once the mutts are gone, until Claudius Templesmith makes one final announcement, telling them that only one tribute may survive, .]] meaning they must kill each other. Peeta, wanting Katniss to win over himself, yanks off his bandages letting his leg bleed out, much to Katniss' protests, and allows her to shoot him. Defiant over the Capitol's treachery, Katniss takes out a handful of Nightlock for both herself and Peeta, intent on commiting double suicide. Panicked, Claudius Templesmith hurredly tells them to stop before they can swallow it, and both Katniss and Peeta are declared the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. Unknown to Katniss, this act of defiance would later lead to the rebellion and a whole chain of events to come. Both of them are picked up by a Capitol hovercraft, where doctors go to work on Peeta's leg. Katniss, turned rabid and traumatized from the game, bangs on the glass in frustration before getting knocked out with a syringe. Her skin is repaired so that it is nearly flawless, and she is forced to wear a new pair of arena clothes before she meets Haymitch, Cinna and Effie, who are waiting for her. Worried for Peeta, she asks if he is alive, to which Haymitch replies that he is. Later, Cinna prepares her for her victory interviews with Caesar Flickerman, and confesses that Haymitch got into a large fight with the Capitol doctors because they wanted to physically change her appearance, and the enhanced breast folds in her dress were the compromise. Before she is launched onto the stage, Haymitch tells her about the growing conflict within the Capitol, due to her act of defiance with the Nightlock, and that she is in trouble. During the interview, she remains romantically involved with Peeta, knowing that it is the only possible excuse for her actions. She is then forced to watch the arena replay tapes, and sees Rue's death once again, this time on screen, although they cut out her decorating her body with flowers. During the interview, she realizes for the first time that Peeta's leg has been amputated and replaced. While President Snow crowns her and Peeta, she realizes just how angry he is, and is repulsed by his blood rosy smell. On the train back to District 12, Peeta begins to realize that the entire love thing was an act on Katniss' part, and only a scheme to keep them alive, although he thought it was real, and the two don't talk much for the rest of the trip. Once they arrive, they hold hands, with Katniss feeling tremendous guilt, and greet the camera as love birds once again, despite the newfound chasm in between them. Serving as a Distraction Around a year after her and Peeta's victory during the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss is seen to have relocated back to District 12, and is living in the Victor's Village along with the only other living victors Peeta and Haymitch. Her mother and Prim have abandoned their old house, and moved in with Katniss, now with more than enough money to keep themselves from starving, although Katniss continues to hunt in the woods with Gale, and gives away some of her winnings to poorer citizens in the district. The residents of the Seam have made up a story that Katniss and Gale are only cousins, to avoid suspiciona and a potentially dangerous love triangle. Katniss is forced to prepare for an upcoming camera tour featuring her and Peeta, so she visits Haymitch's house in order to help get him ready and wake him out of his drunken sleep. She is caught unprepared as Peeta enters the room, feeling a surge of emotion that results in an awkward exchange between the two, Peeta still discouraged over Katniss' "fake" love for him during the 74th hunger games. When she returns to her house, President Snow is waiting for her along with a Capitol attendant, causing her unease. Snow informs her of his growing awareness if her relationship with Gale, hinting at his knowledge of her illegal hunting in the woods. He also tells her of the spark of rebellion that she has created with her act of defiance during her hunger games, which must be dealt with, and proposes a wedding between her and Peeta, in order to serve as a distraction for the districts. Katniss, knowing that a mistep or unconvincing role as a married victor would result in the deaths of her loved ones, agrees to Snow's proposition. Before Snow leaves, he tells Katniss that he also knows about the kiss between her and Gale. When her mother returns, Katniss lies and tells her that nothing is wrong, causing her relief. After taking a bath, she is swarmed once again by her prep team, with Venia freaking out over her eyebrows. Octavia is discouraged over her ruined nails, and Flavius angry over her hair. After they finish preparing her for the camera, Katniss heads downstairs where Cinna waits for her. Dressed in one of Cinna's outfits, Katniss pretends to act like she cares while she shuffles through different outfits for the camera and reading cards. After Katniss' mother gives her her mockingjay pin, they head outside to do an outdoor shot where she greets Peeta, and they begin their Victory Tour. On board the train, Katniss tells Haymitch everything that happened with President Snow, and he tells her that she cannot fail, realizing the consequences. The first stop of the 74th Victory Tour is District 11, where both Katniss and Peeta are given reading cards for their respective speeches to the families of Thresh and Rue. Katniss feels a surge of emotion upon seeing Rue's family, which includes several small children that strongly resemble her in many ways. She is relieved when Peeta does most of the talking, and feels an immense amount of guilt when faced with Rue's image. Katniss is suprised when Peeta abandons the card and promises in front of the entire distruct to donate a sum of each of their winnings once a month for the rest of their lives. Before they leave the stage, Katniss apologizes publicly for not being able to save Rue, prompting an elderly man to give her the respect symbol and whistle the mockingjay tune. Interpreting this as a sign of dissent, the peacekeepers drag him onto the stage and put a bullet through his head, shocking and devastating Katniss to the point of even more extreme guilt. Haymitch instructs both her and Peeta to continue to act as a distraction for the districts with their love theme, and thus avoid future incidents. Katniss is miserable for the rest of the tour, and is unable to look at the faces of the families of the tributes that she directly killed in the arena, such as Marvel, Cato, and Glimmer. As the Capitol is the last stop on the tour, Katniss and Peeta are escorted by Effie to one of President Snow's annual balls in his mansion, and various Capitol citizens are ecstatic to see them. Flavius and Octavia offer them a special liquid drink which allows them to consume and enjoy more food by puking it up, to which Katniss refuses. Katniss dances with Peeta for a while, before the new head gamemaker and replacement for Seneca Crane: Plutarch Heavensbee takes over. Katniss is at first internally disgusted with him because of his profession, but is confused after he shows her a pocket watch with the mockingjay symbol on it. Katniss is, at the time, unaware at his involvement in the rebellion, nor of the activity of the rebellion itself. During President Snow's speech, Katniss is anxious to find out if her romance act and marriage proposal with Peeta has been enough to provide a distraction in Snow's eyes. However, after they meet eye contact for several moments, Katniss realizes that Snow is so far unimpressed by her efforts. Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch return to District 12, with Katniss still conflicted by Snow's warning. She later visits Madge Undersee's house, only to see a news report on uprisings in District 8 on the Mayor's television. With this knowledge, she fears that she has not done enough to distract audiences, and that there may be uprisings in other districts as well. Katniss confronts Gale in the woods and proposes a plan for her and his families to run away together and avoid the Capitol, leaving Gale stunned but pleased. He tells Katniss that he loves her, to which she replies that she is aware of this, but is unable to harbor any deep feelings for anyone at the moment. She also tells him of the rising rebellion in the districts. However, after mentioning of the uprisings, Gale realizes how unrealistic her plan is, and wants instead to fight against the Capitol, much to Katniss' dismay. Katniss decides to bring Peeta along with as well when escaping into the woods, but after meeting him near the town square, notices a commotion and a gathered crowd. To her horror, she finds Gale strapped to a post and being whipped mercilessly by the new head peacekeeper Romulus Thread, his back red and bloody. Katniss immediately tries to stop thread, only to take a lash to the face, making a scar along her cheek. Haymitch yells for Thread to stop, and convinces him to let Gale go so Katniss and Peeta can take him to Katniss' mother and Prim for medical attention. Gale is taken to the Everdeen house, where both Prim and Katniss' mother treat his injuries. Katniss, distraught over Gale's whipping, is taken out of the room while Peeta watches Gale. She later sits loyally by his side as he recovers, and Madge brings painkillers for him to consume. Katniss realizes that she truly loves him, and kisses him when he wakes up. Katniss continues to go out hunting despite the increased security measures being taken around District 12, and visits Gale's family; his mother Hazelle, and his three siblings: Rory, Vick, and Posy. Due to Gale's injuries, she helps Hazelle around the house and gives them some of her fresh kills. While hunting in the woods one day, Katniss come across two District Eight refugees named Bonnie and Twill. Katniss suspicions about rebellion in the other districts is confirmed after they tell her about the uprisings and revolts that they escaped from. They also tell Katniss about their plans to make it to District Thirteen, which they believe is still functioning. Katniss helps teach them various survival skills that they will need on their journey, and provides them with several supplies and food, as well as socks. When Katniss heads back towards the fence, she finds to her horror that it has been electrified. With no other way out of the woods, she is forced to scale a nearby tree and jump down from an overhanging branch, injuring her leg from the fall. Limping back home, Katniss arrives to find several peacekeepers in her house, who inquire about her activities. She denies her recent hunting trips, luckily convincing them. After they leave, Katniss decides not to mention Bonnie and Twill. On the day of the announcement for the third quarter quell, and Katniss watches the broadcast on television with Prim and her mother. To her utter shock, President Snow announces that tributes will be reaped from an existing pool of victors. Since Katniss is the only living female victor from District 12, she realizes that she will be going back into the arena. Traumatized by this realization, Katniss runs away, heading towards a run down cabin and passing out. After coming to, she visits Haymitch, and makes him promise that he will volunteer for Peeta if he gets reaped, wanting the boy with the bread protected at all costs. 3rd Quarter Quell Mockingjay Rebellion Later Life Katniss went on to eventually marry Peeta, while still living in District 12, around fifteen years after the end of the Mockingjay rebellion. Together, they have two children, a daughter with dark hair and Peeta's blue eyes, and a son with curly blonde locks and brown eyes. While in her thirties, she has still not told them about her involvement in the Hunger Games and the horrors that she endured, but realizes that they are old enough to ask questions, aware that they will have to know eventually. Personality and Traits Relationships Peeta Mellark Gale Hawthorne Primrose Everdeen Katniss has an incredibly close bond with her sister, and affectionately refers to her as "little duck" or "Prim". Following the death of their father, Katniss was left to take care and provide for Prim, due to their mother's inability to cope with her loss. Their strong relationship is best noted after Prim is reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss takes her place, volunteering as a tribute herself in order to save her sister's life and spare her from the horrors of the arena. Katniss later shares an emotionally charged goodbye with Prim, before the former is taken to the Capitol. As Prim grows older, turning thirteen, Katniss begins to note her growing maturity despite her young and adolescent age. As Katniss is plagued with the weight of Panem upon her shoulders, the two begin to shift roles, with Prim comforting Katniss in her time of need. Katniss is aware of Prim's growing independency, but is still fiercely protective of her. After the bombing of District 12, Prim is relocated to District 13, where she is reunited with Katniss. During their stay in District 13, Katniss continues to note on the differences between a twelve year old prim, to the highly mature and medically skilled sister that is changed by the war. Prim helps comfort Katniss after she makes the decision to be the Mockingjay, and is influential in her determination to help unite the districts against the Capitol. After Prim is killed during a District 13 bombing, Katniss is left devastated and unable to function, considering committing suicide several times and devoid of purpose in life. Haymitch Abernathy Mrs. Everdeen Mr. Everdeen President Snow Effie Trinket Rue Katniss developed an attachment with Rue after both of them are reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, noting on the similarities between her and her sister, Prim. Katniss doesn't actually get to meet Rue until they are both in the arena, prior to dropping the tracker jacker nest on the careers. Rue, recognizing Katniss, helps cure the tracker jacker venom from Katniss' skin with herbal remedies. Katniss shares her food rations with Rue, and the two easily bond with each other in a "sister" type relationship. Rue is the one who teaches Katniss the mockingjay whistle, which is later used as an international symbol of rebellion against the Capitol. Katniss, like her sister, begins to grow fiercely protective of Rue, intent on keeping her alive at all costs. After Rue is killed by Marvel, Katniss is distraught and torn up on the inside, taking the loss heavily. Rue's death fuels Katniss' hatred for President Snow and the Capitol, and causes direct rebellion and uprising in District 11. Following Rue's death, Katniss is plagued with the image of her killing. During the 74th Victory Tour, Katniss gives an emotional speech in Rue's honor, professing her guilt over not being able to save her. Johanna Mason Finnick Odair President Coin Beetee Behind the Scenes Katniss was played by Jennifer Lawrence in all four film adaptions, including The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part I, and The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part II. To meet the requirments of the role, Lawrence had to undergo vigerous training, and learned to climb trees, and shoot with a bow and arrow. For the archery training, Lawrence was taught by Olympic archer Khatuna Lorig. Additionally, Lawrence almost refused to star as Katniss, afraid of the immense attention that the role would bring her, although she eventually accepted. Category:Victors Category:Main Characters Category:Everdeen Family Category:District 12 Citizens